


the stars above us

by the-glittering-stars (annabookchase)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabookchase/pseuds/the-glittering-stars
Summary: Ophelia has lost her memory. Her path crosses first with the Resistance, then with the First Order, where she finds herself as an interest of Kylo Ren, a commander of the First Order. The commander may relieve her memory loss- but not before their paths cross in other ways.-----This is a Kylo Ren fic; can be read as reader-insert.





	the stars above us

**Author's Note:**

> void: an uninhabited space; an expanse causing confusion

When I wake, the first thing I notice is that I’m in an escape pod. The only other observation I can make is that I have absolutely no idea where I am or how I got here. I scan the pod for a button or lever to open it, quickly finding a lever and pulling it. As the door opens over my head, I take in my surroundings, which do not jog my memory at all. Once the door is completely open, I can see two people staring at me, dumbfounded. One is a man with dark skin and cropped hair, and the other is a woman, paler and shorter than the man, with dark hair of her own pulled back. The woman recovers first.

“Um, hello,” she says. “I’m Rose, and this is Finn.” She gestures to the man. Neither of them looks familiar, and their names provide no clues. “Um,” she continues after a moment of silence, “who are you, exactly?”

I frown. Evidently, these people can’t help me with my memory, either. I tell them all that I know of myself. “My name is Ophelia. Other than that, I’m just as confused as you are.”

This seems to shake the man, Finn, out of his stupor. “You mean you don’t know who you are?” When I nod to answer his question, his face moves into a frown, matching my own. “Do you know how you got here, then?” I shake my head. “I know nothing.”

At this, the woman, Rose, turns to him. She speaks quietly. “The general will want to see her,” she says. Finn shrugs. “I guess so.” Then, he turns to me. “Come one, then. Follow us.” I frown again, but Rose smiles at me reassuringly, so I climb out of the escape pod, hopping to the floor. Once I’m steady, I see the two are looking at me expectantly, so I nod at them. We start walking.

I trail a few steps behind the pair as they start a playful conversation with each other. I look around at the halls we walk through, at the lights and sounds around me. I keep hoping something will look familiar, but nothing does. 

We reach a vast room filled with people and creatures alike. Everyone is in one conversation or other, some of them looking serious, some lively, and some bored. At the center of the room stands a tall girl with brunette hair pulled into three loops, talking intently to a shorter woman with a more elaborate hairdo. Even though the second woman is quite a bit shorter than most of the room’s inhabitants, she holds herself with a sense of regality.

I’m led straight to the center of the room, where they stand. The brunette girl gestures toward us, and the other woman turns in our direction. She smiles at Finn and Rose, but the smile fades when her eyes move to me. Her head tilts in confusion. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Ophelia,” Rose answers. “Other than that,” Finn chimes in, “she says she doesn’t know.” The tall girl frowns. “You don’t know who you are?” I nod, and her eyes narrow suspiciously. “How do you not know who you are?”

“I wish I could tell you, but I’m as lost as you can imagine,” I say, my tone apologetic. “Well,” the woman says, “you’re aboard a Rebel ship. I’m General Leia Organa of the Resistance. This,” she says, gesturing the girl, “is Rey. You’ve already met Finn and Rose, I assume?”

“I have,” I respond, nodding. A smile returns to her face. “Perfect. Any questions?” I nod. “A few…” She gestures for me to continue, so I take a deep breath and do so.

“You said I’m on a ‘rebel’ ship? And that you’re a general of a… ‘resistance’. What exactly do you mean by that?”

Each of them stares at me for a moment. Slowly, the tall girl, Rey, turns to the general. “I don’t believe she’s joking.” The general nods. “Well then,” she says, folding her hands. “It seems we have a lot to tell you.”

\--------------------------------------------------

The general, Rey, Finn, and Rose do their best to explain everything to me. I understand most of it: the First Order is the enemy and led by Supreme Leader Snoke, a general named Hux, and a commander named Kylo Ren, as well as various others. They want to control the galaxy through terror. The Resistance, led by General Organa, works to fight the First Order. Rey is in training to become a Jedi, the First Order commander Ren used to be, and they’re connected through a force that is, of course, called the Force. It all makes my head spin, but I can at least grasp the concept. As far as I can tell, I’m on the good side.

I’ve been set up in a plain, white room with a soft bed, small desk, and a door connected to a bathroom. The new clothing I’m given includes standard pants, a shirt, and boots for combat, which are all similar to the clothing I awoke in. Rey leads me to the room, making friendly small talk with me before she drops me off. She tells me dinner will be in an hour. I decide to lay down and rest, taking in the events of the day. I still don't know who I am or how I've ended up here, in the middle of a war. I send a small prayer to the stars, a prayer for clarity and answers. My eyes fall closed.


End file.
